Close to the Edge
by dannyboy23
Summary: The love of his life cheated on him with his sworn enemy. It would be fair to see Albus Potter is close to the edge A romance story about heartbreak and recovery
1. Chapter 1

**Albus's soundtrack to life**

Chapter One: Cry Me a River

_You don't have to say, what you did, I already know, I heard it from him_

'Cry Me a River' by Justin Timberlake

"What" I asked as Scorpious Malfoy the schools biggest man slag cornered me after a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. I looked to my cousin, Louis and our best friend Adam Sanders and nodded at them to carry on without me. "Come on Malfoy, spit it out" I said with venom as an evil grin spread across Scorpious' already punch able face. He let out an evil little chuckle

"You're such a deluded fool Potter" he said with malice "You and your sister and your brother strut about this school like you own it. Just because daddy dearest defeated you know who once and for all doesn't mean that you three are any better than me or anyone else for that matter"

"That's rich coming from you" I spat angrily "You shag girl after girl without even so much as considering their feelings, you tell everyone what they were like in bed and then you take glory in humiliating each and everyone one of them publicly by announcing that you wouldn't ever really consider having them as a girlfriend!"

"Sounds an awful lot like your brother and cousin Freddie" said Scorpious smugly. Damn it, he's got me their "And you're no saint when it comes to treating women well Potter, everyone knows how you made Sophie cry last month. No wonder she came to me that night, no wonder we slept together. Didn't know that did you Potter? Didn't know you precious little Sophie slept with me"

I punched the jerk right in the jaw and despite falling to the ground and bleeding he was still laughing which only made me angrier. Of all the things to say, Sophie Wade was the person in the world who was least likely to cheat on someone ever and if she did I'd hope it would be with someone with a little more class than Scorpious Malfoy. Anyway, I continued to punch the bastard until I heard Rose, Lily and James shouting my name

I felt James pull me off Scorpious; I tried to kick my older brother begging him to let me have one last swing at Scorpious but James was too strong for me. Damn older brother.

"Albus what the hell were you thinking" shrieked Rose pulling out the emergency first aid kit that she keeps on her at all times and seeing to Scorpious, who was still laughing. "Look at the state of him, thank god we arrived you could have broken his jaw!"

"Good" I shouted "He deserves it after what he just said to me"

"What did he say" asked Lily as she shared a worried glance with James and Rose, both of whom turned to look at Scorpious with disgust

"You didn't" said James harshly as Scorpious began laughing again "Do you really hate him that much?" James continued "First you get his girlfriend drunk and lure her into bed and then you boast about it too him"

"Hang on, Hang on" I said "Are you saying it's true? He really did sleep with my girlfriend? And all of you knew?"

"To be fair, I only had minor suspicions" said Lily

"What so everyone knew except me?" I had never felt a range of emotions as mixed as the ones I was feeling right now. Anger, heartbreak, denial, foolishness all mixed into one brain, my head was probobaly going to explode in a few seconds

"Sophie made us promise not to tell you" said Rose moving towards me in an attempt to comfort me but I pushed her hand away "We thought it was for the best; we knew how hurt you'd be and Sophie seemed so sorry"

"I wanted to tell you little bro" said James putting a hand on my shoulder "I was gonna but then Grandpa Weasley died, and the whole thing just seemed trivial and stupid in comparison"

"You think this was trivial and stupid" I asked angrily "You think that the love of my life cheating on me with my worst enemy is trivial and stupid?" I turned and walked away leaving James, Rose, Lily and Scorpious looking at me (Scorpious was still laughing his head off by the way)

"Wait Al, wherever you're going I'll come with you" said Lily chasing after me "I don't think its good you being alone right now"

"I'm going to go and talk to Sophie" I muttered not looking at Lily "In private, I don't want to be disturbed"

"Are you going to take her back" asked Lily

"I don't know" I said walking leaving Lily behind, Scorpious had only just stopped laughing which meant that James had most likely hit him. I walked to the Gryffindor common room where I found Sophie laughing and chatting with a few of her mates in the corner. She really was beautiful; long brown hair, green eyes that lit up the room and the most gorgeous smile in the entire world. Upon seeing me she gave me one of her smiles that caused the same butterflies in the stomach that had appeared the first time I'd seen it. She got up, kissed me on the lips and took my hand

"You're late" she whispered in my ear as she kissed me. I had no reaction; I just felt numb. Sophie's kisses were the best part of my entire day so much so that I actually looked forward to them. But now they couldn't feel more different and fake, she'd cheated on me with my worst enemy. This was all a lie

"Allie you ok?" she asked in a cute voice as she addressed me by her private nickname for me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes before looking directly in hers

"What do I mean to you, Soph" I asked. She looked surprised at the question and paused "Am I just something for you to pass the time with or do you really love me?"

"Babe of course I love you" she said taking my hand, her touch still gave me goose bumps "Where is all of this coming from?"

"Scorpious told me" I said simply as she let go of my hand and looked horrified "I didn't believe at first; I didn't want to think my lovely Sophie would be capable of something like that. But then Rose and James told me that it was true. How could you do that?"

"Let's go to my dorm" she whispered with tears pouring down her beautiful face. She grabbed my hand which yet again sent electricity up and down my body. We walked in silence to her dorm where she kicked her roommate out and sat me down on her bed not taking her hand away from mine

"I am so, so sorry Al" she said still crying "Scorpious, he knows how to get inside of a girls head. He plays on their insecurities and weaknesses, it was after me and you had that row when I thought you kissed Melissa at that part. I was drunk and emotional and it meant nothing to me. I felt sick, I didn't even enjoy it"

"How could you do that to me?" I asked "I thought you and I had something special. I've told you things I've never told anyone, all my insecurities. How I feel my dad favours James over me, how worried I am I won't live up to his expectations and then when my granddad died instead of being with my family I was here letting you comfort me and all that time..."

"Everytime Scorpious and I did it I regretted it" said Sophie "I hated what I was doing, I knew how hurt you'd be but I couldn't stop myself. He got inside my head"

"What do you mean Everytime? Has this happened more than once" My heartbreak was turning into anger and hate, she hadn't cheated on me once. She'd done it a bunch of times

"Yes" she said crying again "Yes, I'm sorry. I kept going back whenever you had Quidditch practice or a club after school"

"You had arranged times" I shouted "You arranged times to meet! That doesn't sound like you hated every minute of it. Just be honest with me Sophie. How many times did you betray me with my worst enemy?"

"Does it matter" she cried

"Yes" I shouted "A few minutes, I was considering forgiving you. I thought we could work through things, yeah it would've taken a while but we could have got there eventually. But not now, no way can I forgive this" Then a thought hit me, a horrible thought

"My granddad's funeral" I said not bearing to hear the answer, but I needed to know "That day, you said you couldn't come because you didn't feel well. Were you with Scorpious that day?"

She gulped and didn't answer

"Well" I asked again shouting

"Yes ok. Yes" she said standing up and crying. I made my way to her door

"Albus please I love you don't leave" she shrieked

"Go to hell Sophie" I said turning around, tears pouring down my face "I never want to see you ever again. I hope you and Scorpious are very happy together"

I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Cry Me a River" by Justin Timberlake.

What do you think? Reviews would be lovely and don't be scared to criticise as long as it's constructive


	2. Chapter 2

**Close to the Edge – Chapter 2**

_It's Not right, but its okay, I'm gonna make it anyway_

Whitney Houston – It's Not Right, But it's Okay

"There you are" came James's voice from behind me he sounded relieved and out of breath. After walking out of Sophie's dorm I'd come down to the lake and began throwing stones into it. I liked it here; it was pretty much the only place in the school where I could come to think. It was also the first place Sophie and I had kissed which probobaly wasn't the best thing ever but I came here because I didn't want to be questioned on how I was, no doubt the entire school had heard about it now though it seemed as if everyone knew but me

"Mate, thank Merlin, I've been worried. Do not do that again" he said sitting down next to me on the large rock I had perched myself on a few hours earlier. He began picking up rocks and throwing them as I did, his went further him being older and stronger than me of course.

"Why didn't you tell me James" I asked "I know we make fun and insult eachother all the time, and we're not exactly the most affectionate of people but I thought we had no secrets from eachother. That we told eachother everything"

"I know Al" James sighed throwing another rock "Maybe it would have spared you so much hurt if I'd told you when Rose told me, at least you wouldn't be hurting now. But I did what I felt was the best thing to do at the time. I'm sorry"

"Not your fault" I said turning to him and smiling. He patted me on the shoulder "It wasn't just one time either; Scorpious and Sophie were having a full blown affair. They'd arranged meetings and everything"

"I think she's thick in the head" came Lily's voice from behind us; we both turned around and greeted our younger sister with smiles. She sat herself in between us on the rock and too began to throw them into the lake "Scorpious is pretty hot but he's such a moron, you're much better looking than him Albus"

"Thanks sis" I said pulling her into a one armed hug "I'm gonna ignore that comment about Scorpious being hot though; you're still ten in my head"

"Forget ten" said James "She's still about five in my head"

"That why you hexed Ben Sanders the other week then" said Lily throwing a rock into the lake as I did. Hers went farther than mine, how embarrassing but Lily has always been weirdly strong.

"I remember being fifteen" said James "A time of very dirty minds. You're either thinking about sex or, in my case when I was fifteen, actually having sex"

"So, you're allowed to be a man slag but I'm not allowed to talk to the boy I've had a crush for the past five years" said Lily indignantly slapping both our arms. You noticed I had said nothing right? I did agree with James though except for the sex bit. I was not having sex at fifteen; I haven't even had sex at all yet. I was hoping Sophie would be my first but then that went to hell so it's back to square one

"Essentially yes" said James "Boys and girls are different creatures Lily, girls are purer and cleaner than boys are. They need to be protected until they turn twenty-one and then they're allowed into the wild"

"You are such an idiot" said Lily laughing elbowing me in the ribs to get a reaction. I shot her a small sad smile which made her sigh with impatience

"What?" I asked massaging the spot where Lily had elbowed me. Like I said, weirdly strong

"I know you're hurt Albus and I know Sophie is an evil little slut but you can't let her do this to you" she said fiercely, sometimes she really reminded me of our mother "I know I'm your sister and I have to think this anyway, but you're such a special guy Al. You're kind, sweet, funny and generous. You'll find someone new soon and then you get the delight of rubbing it in Sophie's face"

"That does sound about right mate" said James with a big goofy grin plastered along his face "Or you could be like me and go on a re-bound mission"

"I'll stick to Lily's idea I think" I said "But thanks anyway, so what's going on with you two at the moment then? We really don't speak enough"

"Makes it all the more special when we actually do though" said Lily taking both of our hands and leading us away from the lake

"Lils, where are you taking us" asked James withdrawing his arm from Lily's grasp as I did the same

"I'm hungry" she said turning on her heels and carrying on towards the castle "Last one there is a rotten egg" she called as she broke into the street. I took a moment to look at my older brother who was still grinning

"It'll be alright Al" he said putting his arm on my shoulder "I'll make sure it will, I know I've been a bit of a crap brother in the past but I'm going to be here for you now"

"Thanks James" I said as we began walking slightly, Lily was quite far ahead of us now but had stopped running probobaly having realised that we were not running after her. She folded her arms and had the scowl on her face that James and I both knew to mean that we were in some form of trouble

"You two are no fun at all" she said as she began walking with us when we caught up with her

"Lily, that game wasn't even fun when we were younger" I said

"That's because I won every single time" said James putting us both in head locks as we carried on walking into the castle and down the secret passage to the kitchens. The house elves knew us quite well, the elves always treated us well because they were greatfull as dad and auntie Hermione did a lot for them in the war. Apparently their way of repayment was to stuff their children until they felt like the needn't eat anything else ever again in their lives – not that I was complaining and food was deffinately something comforting in these situations

Soon enough, James, Lily and I were sitting around a table in the Kitchens as the house elves piled us with food including a mouth wateringly good chocolate fudge cake. How elves were capable of making such amazing food was simply beyond but it was damn good so I wasn't going to spend too long contemplating it. Lily was talking me through potential new girlfriends

"Then there's Abbie Cahill, fifth year, Slytherin. I heard that she thinks you're pretty cute and she really likes your big green eyes" she was saying as James turned down another piece of cake from one of the elves "I heard a few fourth year girls talking about you in the bathroom yesterday, but I wouldn't recommend dating anyone more than 2 years younger than you"

"I wasn't really considering it" I said as we got up and said goodbye to the houselves, we'd lost track of time and it was now two in the morning "I wasn't considering dating for a while to be honest, I don't think it would be healthy"

"Which is why I suggested the rebound" said James as Lily hit him calling him a pig

"The only other person I can think of that likes you is that weird Lola Harold girl from Hufflepuff in your year" said Lily as we finally reached the Gryffindor common room where we found it to empty, bar Louis and some girl one of Sophie's roommates who were asleep on the common room sofa wrapped in a blanket

"Awww bless" said Lily "Wait to we tell Dom and Vic; they'll be fuming and I think you two are way overprotective"

"It's like that with little brothers" said James putting his arm around me "You've got to keep them safe, no matter what" Feeling a great love for my two siblings I headed to bed and actually went to sleep with a smile on my face – something that I really did not expect to happen today. You can give me all the Sophie's in the world but as long as James and Lily were there for me I know everything will be ok

As long as they don't both end up in Azkaban for murdering Sophie, which is a definite concern


End file.
